DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) Ovarian Cancer is diagnosed in approximately 26,000 women annually and will account for 14,000 deaths during the same time interval. The high mortality rate reflects the advanced stage at diagnosis for the majority of patients and the ultimate development of resistance to chemotherapy. Among the novel treatments to complement the efficacy of chemotherapy and potentially prolong survival are strategies to augment host immune function. Both in vitro and limited preliminary clinical studies demonstrate the theoretical promise and potential clinical application of immunotherapy in the treatment of ovarian cancer. Until very recently, immunotherapy has been limited by the inability to generate sufficient numbers of activated T-cells and the paucity of tumor-specific antigens. With the development of new investigational techniques, it is now feasible to isolate and expand sufficient numbers of dendritic cells (DC), which are potent antigen presenting cells (APC) of bone marrow origin from the peripheral blood. The hypothesis of this proposal is that potent DC as APC may uncover in ovarian cancer patients very low levels of T-cell reactivity to autologous tumor that are virtually undetectable by standard methodologies. This proposal will test in a phase I study the applicability and immunologic efficacy of DC pulsed with autologous ovarian cancer antigens in the form of tumor lysates in patients with recurrent, refractory ovarian cancer. The specific aims of this study include the following: (1) to determine if an ovarian cancer vaccine developed from autologous tumor tissue can be safely administered every two weeks for a total of three vaccinations using dendritic cells; (2) to characterize the immune response to the tumor-pulsed dendritic cell vaccines; and (3) to observe patients for any anti-tumor responses.